Rangaistus
by Tuliharja
Summary: Akashi päättää rangaista Aominea ja Kurokoa tottelemattomuudestaan. Kuitenkin vain Kuroko saapuu paikalle rangaistavaksi. Tämä, jos mikä sopii vallan mainiosti keisarille… AkaKuro, viittauksia AoKuro –paritukseen. One-shot.


Nimi:_ Rangaistus_

Kirjoittaja: ___Tuliharja_

Summary: _Akashi päättää rangaista Aominea ja Kurokoa tottelemattomuudestaan. Kuitenkin vain Kuroko saapuu paikalle rangaistavaksi. Tämä, jos mikä sopii vallan mainiosti keisarille… AkaKuro, viittauksia AoKuro –paritukseen._

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _En omista Kuroko no Basukea, vaan se kuuluu oikeutetusti Tadatoshi Fujimakille._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Tämä lyhyt one-shot sijoittuu Teikō Junior High aikaan, jos ihmettelette aikajanaa._

* * *

**Rangaistus**

xXx

_Minä olin ensimmäinen, joka huomasi kykysi._

xXx

Katselen hiljaisuuden vallitessa joukkueen harjoituksia, silmieni huomatessa kaiken. Mikään ei jää minulta huomaamatta. Eivät edes ne pienet eleet Aominen ja Kurokon välillä.

Luulevatko he todellakin, etten huomaisi tuota pientä flirttailevaa hymyä tai tuota ohimenevää kosketusta? Puhumattakaan siitä, miten heidän katseensa aina viipyilevät toinen toisissaan sen sekunnin, mikä ei ole tarpeen? Luulevatko he todellakin, etten minä, Seijūrō Akashi huomaisi tätä kaikkea heidän välillään?

Kuinka _naivia_.

xXx

_Älä unohda, että kaikki jotka vastustavat määräyksiäni kuolevat._

xXx

Harjoituksien loppuessa käsken kaikkien kiireen vilkkaa käydä suihkussa ja pukeutua lämpimästi. En tee mitään sairailla koripallonjäsenillä. Enkä myöskään niillä, jotka luulevat olevansa jotenkin erityisasemassa minuun nähden. Tämän vuoksi käskenkin molemmat Aominen ja Kurokon luokseni, kun he ovat valmiita.

Palkakseni saan vain ärtyneen mulkaisun Aominelta ja Kurokolta pienoisen hämmennyksen pilkahduksen. Tämä pilkahdus on niin nopea ja ohimenevä, että se jäisi keneltä tahansa muulta huomaamatta paitsi minulta. Mikään ei jää minulta huomaamatta.

Minä näen _kaiken_.

xXx

_Tiedä paikkasi._

xXx

Odotan yksin liikuntasalissa, kuullen kaukaisesti miten muut jäsenet lähtevät rakennuksesta koteihinsa. Hyvä, en haluakkaan heidän häiritsevän, kun ojennan Aominea ja Kurokoa.

Harmikseni huomaan vain Kurokon saapuvan autioon liikuntasaliin. Kysyessäni missä Aomine on, hän vastaa, että Aomine sai soiton kotoaan. Tämän vuoksi hän pyysikin Kurokoa selittämään minulle, miksei voinut jäädä jälkeen.

Kuinka _sopivaa_.

xXx

_Minä voitan aina._

xXx

Päätän rangaista Aominea myöhemmin, kun lähestyn Kurokoa hiljaa. Tiedän, ettei syy ollut kokonaan Kurokon, mutten voi olla tuntematta hienoista raivoa, kun hän katselee minua passiivisesti. En halua, että hän katsoo minua passiivisesti, noilla taivaansinisillä silmillään. Haluan nähdä sen saman katseen, minkä hän antaa Aominelle ja enemmänkin.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko kysyy minulta, kun olemme vain muutaman senttimetrin päästä toisistamme.

Hymähdän, kun kosketan sormenpäälläni hänen huuliaan. Hän on ansassa.

Eikä voi _mitään._

xXx

_Tämän vuoksi olen aina oikeassa._

xXx

"Kuroko…sinä olet _minun_, ymmärrätkö?" kysyn häneltä hiljaa, vihdoinkin saaden Kurokon silmiin hieman eloa.

Näin ymmärryksen ja sitten paniikin. Hän on vihdoinkin ymmärtänyt, etteivät hän ja Aomine saa ylittää rajaa, minkä _minä _olen heille määrännyt.

"Annan Aominelle rangaistuksen myöhemmin…" aloitan, katsoen miten Kuroko yrittää epätoivoisesti saada takaisin passiivisen katseensa. Mutta kun olen kerran onnistunut rikkomaan hänen suojansa, ei hän pysty saamaan sitä takaisin. Ei vaikka hän kuinka yrittäisi.

Hän on täysin _armoillani_.

xXx

_Voitto on kaikki._

xXx

"…mutta nyt on sinun rangaistuksesi vuoro", totean tyynesti, nostaen vihdoin sormeni irti hänen huuliltaan.

Hetken aikaa annan Kurokon panikoida ja miettiä, mitä oikein aion, ennen kuin kumarrun hivenen ja kosketan hänen huuliaan omillani.

Suudelma ei ole edes oikea, vain pelkkä hipaisu huulilta toisille, mutta se on tarpeeksi. Katson miten Kurokon silmät suurenevat järkytyksestä, kun vetäydyn pois. Hänen yleensä niin sulkeutunut ja eloton katseensa on täynnä eloa.

"Jos haluat aloittaa kapinan Kuroko, muista että minä-…" aloita, vain joutuakseni keskeyttämään puheeni, kun tunnen miten Kuroko painaa huulensa omiani vasten.

No _jopas_, ihan tätä minä en odottanut. Olen silti hyvin tyytyväinen, koska Kuroko on minun.

Eikä _kenenkään_ muun.

* * *

**OWARI.**


End file.
